


Compelled

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [20]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“This is impossible!”

Kim flopped back on the sofa, her borrowed shirt flapping out around her and Smith had to bite back a laugh.

“It’s not that difficult. You just have to keep trying.” Kim had his guitar balanced on her knee and she tried to complete an f chord and failed miserably.

“Says you. My hands are tiny compared to yours! I’d be better off learning the ukulele.”

Kim grumbled quietly, the fret board of the guitar was a specifically wide one, and she had no chance of reaching for bar chords and being able to hit the top strings at the same time.

Smith reached out, taking the guitar from Kim and displaying the chord she was trying to play, before reaching into his guitar bag to pull out a basic capo.

“You can play the guitar like a ukulele if you want to.”

Smith grinned, sliding the capo up to five and demonstrating a quick sequence of simple chords before handing the guitar back to Kim.

With a nod, her tongue poking out between her teeth with concentration she haltingly repeated the sequence of chords, repeating them a few times until she got used to the hand positions.

As Kim sat playing his guitar, in his shirt, the worlds cutest smile on her face, Smith’s heart ached slightly, and he leant forwards under the pretense of checking her tuning, the capo shifting as he fiddled with the tuning pegs.

Kim looked up at him, eyes like molten chocolate and Smith couldn’t help himself. He leant forwards, one hand cupping her chin, tilting her head up and kissing her gently, before pulling away slowly.

She grinned at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners with joy. “I thought it’d take you forever to make the first move,” Kim’s hands knotted in the front of his shirt as she sighed softly, tipping her head to kiss him, the guitar staying forgotten between the two of them.


End file.
